


Holding Onto You

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, No I haven't reached smut levels yet but it's getting there, Passionate Encounters, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: An encounter with a particular type of wine creates deep, long lasting memories that Lena associates only to Alex.  And when Alex leaves on a potentially fatal mission, Lena turns to this potion of memories, hoping to bring Alex back.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> My first fic of 2021!! I got taken away by this story and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I am no expert in wine :P)
> 
>   
> 

  


_It wasn't her departure. It was her arrival._

  


  


Lena kept company with a hand-picked bottle of wine she had acquired from a quaint vineyard in beautiful, Alsace. The aged beauty was priceless. Its makers had perfected their methods over generations of trial and error, catering to the sophisticated palettes of no one but themselves. And once its existence finally came to be, there was no stopping the word-of-mouth attention it had received. Their love affair with the Dionysian craft and the obsession over its divine consumption had morphed itself into a small family business, providing exquisite pleasure to those who were lucky enough to learn of it, and determined enough to pay the price of its company. 

Lena Luthor had been so lucky.

Upon travels with Alex, they had stumbled into a small gem in the country; a tiny rural piece of land, off the popular path of other well-known wineries, and known only by the locals and those aware of the treasure that was created there. An accidental turn of events had led the unsuspecting couple to this vineyard while in search, ironically, of another. And though the inhabiting vintners had always cherished their family secret— their forefather's ever dying wish— they had never turned away anyone who craved the relative company of this delectable, sun-kissed fruit. That is, provided their guests were deemed worthy of their Alsatian prize. Its rare introduction was exclusively shared with those of sophisticated tastes, as lean reserves kept its exposure limited. However, through casual conversation, Lena had passionately spoken of her love of wine, honing into the intricacies of complex favors and the delicate balance of earthy flavors, blended fruits, berries and hints of spices, that could transport one vividly into the rich, cool, aroma-filled valleys themselves when savoring it, and how each bottle seemingly had their own romantic tale.

It was then that they were invited to taste the fruit of their labor. The enchantress of _Domaine de Leon_.

Alex and Lena had never tasted anything remotely close to the distinct flavors they experienced, eventually making it _the wine_ of their journey.

With as small as the production was for this particular winery, many of their barrels had already been spoken for, save for a few they had on hand for certain occasions, just like this— to welcome another into their family.

Lena and Alex happily secured two of their finest bottles. 

That evening, under the starry sky of their secluded château, feeling whisked away into the remote landscape of vibrant gardens, now filled with the hums of nature's nocturnal inhabitants lending their song to the intimacy of the night, the couple couldn't help but want to bask in its glory once more. The isolated bubble they found themselves in, became the perfect escape. The quiet lulls of nightfall drifted into the cool, crisp air, breathing life with every inhale. The canopy of the moon's gaze over them lit a glow over their bodies, yet left the mystery of shadows enough room to lure a soul to want— to desire— more.

The garnet release of enchanting flavors added to the experience, as they were quickly taken by the seduction against their lips and struggled against their insatiable will to devour both bottles in one night. Little did they realize that one of the most memorable nights of their life together would have begun with two glasses of ruby gold. The overwhelming sensation carried them into an passion filled encounter, where shades of red and silken textures along their tongue, did not originate from the once chaste bottle.

  


* * *

  


On one particular day, Alex had left on a mission; a disapprovingly dangerous one that neither Lena, nor Alex herself, necessarily wanted to be involved in, but had no choice in opting out otherwise. Because headstrong Alex had learned to be true to her heart— to do the right thing— to sacrifice for the greater good— even if accepting the task at hand meant she may never return. That trait, Lena came to accept, came with the territory of falling in love with a Danvers. 

Their goodbyes were deep and prolonged that evening. A feverish twisting of limbs and passionate sighs. Of desperate need against pliant bodies. Of lustful moans and pleasurable aches. Of heavy breathing, shortened huffs, and a mixture of tears.

Lena was well aware that her fiancée may never be in her arms like this again.

She took then, to the remaining of the two bottles after a week without word from Alex.

A fire to keep her warm in the depths of darkness was her heated companion that evening. That, and the sensual yet bittersweet memory of her lover, corked in a bottle of red.

A not so careful release of that impenetrable stopper, ripped out by a grip that was stern, unforgiving and relentless, allowed her access to the sweetened juices within. An unrefined and heavy pour of crimson fell into the open rim of glass, suddenly ready for consumption.

In her silken robe, Lena took the jade bottle and its poured mate to the sofa. She settled in, legs under her, as she placed the taller companion to the side for later, focused on taking her lips to the one meant for delicate hands, waiting to infuse her senses and drown out her memories of happiness, love, and blissful endings.

The raging flames that burned across the room in hues of oranges and blues, were met with teary orbs that stared into their depths, matching the unquelled anger of those intense embers until the fire itself seemingly flickered quieter, yielding to the unspoken pain behind green eyes to form a compassionate bond— an mutual understanding— of the uncontrollable force of nature that currently ignited in their entire being. They spoke in silent conversation, seemingly to question what Lena refused and feared to believe. And as the blaze continued to dance, swaying and bowing, Lena understood the reality awaiting her. She blinked slowly with a quiver on her lip, acknowledging the truth of the matter and accepting the response of hell's messenger.

Tears fell the minute she did.

Lifting her glass her mouth, the cool surface touched her lips like a gentle knock of quiet whispers.

  


_I am a friend, not a stranger. Here to comfort you in your time of need. However you want me to be._

  


The parting of soft and supple lips allowed this friend in, quickly coating her mouth in notes of sweet love, bitter sadness and steadfast promises to take the pain away, even for a moment in time.

  


_Red. The perfect color for passion._

  


The light-bodied nectar slid over her tongue, and brushed against the ridges along the roof of her mouth with every swallow. Between each sip of sinful indulgence from the tip of her lips, came a sultry sigh. A mixture of pleasure and pain. Of memories and reality. Of love found and now lost.

  


_Red. The color that burns._

  


Flowing from the entrance that allowed this Alsatian honey in, it slid into a moist, hot, welcoming darkness, down a deep long tunnel and past the location of a throbbing muscle. With it came the heat, burning her from the inside out. A lustful sensation had caught hard and kept her warm and wanting. Wanting of the affection that once slid across her skin. Wanting of careful hands that left her breathless and bruising with every grip. Wanting of hips and lips and chests pressed endlessly together. Wanting more and more of Alex. Wanting, until her heart burned with the intensity of rapture, devouring her until the emptiness became unbearable.

It wasn't long before the glass turned into two, then three...

But her intimate encounter was quickly interrupted by the anxious scraping at the door, followed by a sudden burst, as metal slammed against the wall, jolting Lena back to the present. She immediately sat up, pulled the closure of her robe over her exposed thigh and turned her attention to across the hall.

  


"Lena...."

  


Viridescent eyes fixated upon the shadow of a person who slowly crept into her home. The single calling of her name was said with hastened breath; its host gasping for air as they carefully stepped forward. With eyes wide, misty and in shock, Lena continued to stare upon the unannounced visitor dressed in a black leather jacket and tattered shirt, with a limp in their walk and a newly stitched cut upon their brow.

  


"Alex...."

  


The name floated into the air with uncertainty. One sounding of questions and disbelief and heart-wrenching pleas for it to be true.

Upon hearing Lena's call, the figure continued forward, then dropped to her knees by Lena's feet. The woman immediately clasped Lena's hands in hers, uncaring of the crimson companion in Lena's grasp, inadvertently knocking it to the ground. Its elixir of comforting illusions spilled across the white fibers of the carpet. And as the liquid soaked through, red into white, melding as one without any attention from the living and left forgotten, Alex bent her head down to meet the grouping of slender, cold fingers, pressed against the sweat slicked skin of her forehead.

  


"Alex..."

  


The call now much more hopeful— now much more real with the affirmation of a familiar touch against her hands.

  


"Lena..."

  


Confirmation was repeated in the form of her name. The only response Lena needed to hear.

Gently, she slid her hand out from Alex's hold to brush her knuckles softly against the chin and jaw of her believed lost lover. The curl of her index finger swept down Alex's face to lift the woman's gaze to hers, where tender browns met fragile greens. They locked onto one another, allowing their souls to navigate out from the depths of despair, out past shaky irises and watery surfaces, to stand at a distance— to carefully test the waters of truth— until all disbelief was truly eliminated, allowing them to run towards each other, engulfing the other in bone crushing embrace, never to let go again.

And when they did, red was no longer the color of the evening. 

They were fiery browns.

And hues of purple and pinks.

Alex was no longer in the form of sweetened comfort, masked in hints of fruit infused with ripened berries, hand-crafted for an explosive and immersive experience. It had been discarded, pooling into uncharted territory— a series of shortened strands, not meant to be touched in that way, unprepared for the arrival of its unannounced visitor.

A sudden clashing of the two proceeded. Of bodies exploring one another; one thoroughly soaking its host— the one who, though unsuspecting, was naturally groomed to allow the touch of the other to penetrate beneath the surface. Sweet, sticky liquid spread across the innocent blend of fabric, marking the surface and claiming it as its own. Passion filled the air and the scent of desire was thick around them. The white fibers took hold of its crimson enchantress, allowing it to sink deeper and deeper until it would be nearly impossible to separate the two.

Come morning, all that will be left will be the pattern of a deliberate explosion, marked for all to see as two became one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my AgentCorp randomness on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
